The Band Of Love
by Lyoko0513
Summary: How a great band and a sweet relaionship form
1. Nicole Comes to see Jeremy

Jeremy is out side the school where he meets Odd."Hey Jemery" Odd said.

"Hey Odd" Jeremy said.

Odd is wondering what he is waiting for. "Who are you waiting for?" Odd asked.

"I'm waiting for my sis."

Odd was amazed that Jemery had a sister. Odd was hoping she was like and dressed like Jeremy but he would be totally surprised. Odd was hoping that his sis would be. All of a sudden a car pulled up.

"That must be her," Jeremy said. Odd was getting nervous. He was so nervous that he couldn't speak. When she stepped out of the car Odd just was surprised. Jeremy's sis was wearing as amazing color guard uniform that was black with an orange star in the middle and a green skirt and black velvet jazz shoes. She had nice glasses and a great figure.

"Hey Nicole!" Jeremy said.

"Hey Jeremy" Nicole said.

Jeremy told Nicole about Lyoko before and she even helped Jemery with it. Odd on the other hand just made Nicole laugh. Jeremy decided to tell Odd a bit about Nicole. He told Odd that Nicole was a famous singer, flutist and a poet. Nicole came to visit Jeremy because she was going to perform a concert here. Nicole wasn't alone in her group because she had her best friend Kristina. Kristina was a 12-year-old girl who was born in August, had blond hair, played flute and also did color guard.

Both of them were a band called Intuition. The band had a great drummer, a great electric guitarist, and a great manager. Nicole also had a big problem. Nicole needed a co- singer due that Kristina won't sing (sadly). "If I found a co-singer" Nicole thought "I would be able to get better crowds and go to others places." As always Nicole thought of ways to fire her other co-singer. The last co-singer Nicole had was a girl nicknamed waterfall on a count she loved waterfalls. Of course Nicole said that her singing was off, she couldn't dance, and really had issues.


	2. Jemery's Room

When they got to Jeremy's room he showed Nicole and Kristina Aelita. While Nicole and

Kristina chatted with Aelita Odd wanted to talk to Jeremy outside. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Odd asked

"Whats up?" Jeremy asked.

In a nervous voice Odd said," Its hard to say but, I kind of um..."

Jeremy said "don't tell me you like my sister".

Odd said out "yea if you want to put it that way"!

"Oh ok!" Jeremy said.

Odd told him the truth and was afraid to tell Nicole. Jeremy told him that she always wanted to

meet you since Jeremy wrote to Nicole weekly and told all about you. Odd was happy to hear

that she knew a bit about him. Jeremy told Odd to meet him outside after school since Jeremy

knew a lot about Nicole. Odd quickly ran off to class. Before they left Nicole said "Jeremy.

You should bring your friends over to my sound check it will be fun."

"OK!" Jeremy said and he ran off to class.


	3. The infomation Odd needed

Odd couldn't find Jeremy. He wanted to ask Jeremy about Nicole and what she likes. So Odd

decided to look for Jeremy since Odd couldn't find him. Finally Odd found Jeremy.

"Hey" Jeremy said.

"Hey" Odd said

"Ok here is what you need to know."

"One Nicole loves the colors aqua and purple, two she plays the flute, drums and electric guitar

and three she has the voice of a nightingale"

"OK" Odd said

"Any thing else?" Jeremy asked

"Yea Does she need an electric guitarist?." Odd asked.

"I don't think so." Jeremy replied.

"Oh well." Odd said.

All of a sudden Yumi budded in. "Well she has sound check now lets go see what happens."

"Oh yea I forgot. Nicole might kill us if we don't come." Jeremy said

"No she will lock us up forever," Odd said jokingly.

Odd was hoping when he sees her face that he can say at least hi. He thought that he is too

afraid to talk to her. But he knew that his nerves wouldn't stand in the way. So Odd ran to the

gym so he wouldn't miss a minuet of sound check. He ran as fast as he could to Nicole and

Kristina's sound check.


	4. Nicole's secret

When they all got to the sound check they saw Nicole in a black belly shirt with diamonds and

shorts the same way. They sat down and listened to Nicole sing her heart out. When Nicole was

taken a break all of a sudden out of nowhere Odd said, "Hi Nicole." Nicole was shocked that

Odd said something to her.

Then Nicole said" I guess I can tell you now its really good news its that..." Nicole stopped .All

of a sudden Nicole started to get a strange tingling feeling in her hands and she said, "Xana is

going to attack in 3. 2... 1." As soon as Nicole said 1 the school starts to rumble and the walls

begin to shatter Finally after the rumble Nicole all of a sudden turned to them and told them that

she can predict when Xana is attacking. It was strange and that was the major secrets about her

life. Jeremy never knew that and had no clue what so ever. "Sorry guys. I may be a be able to

predict when Xana is attacking but, everytime Xana attacks the tingles hurt more and more and

if we don't stop Xana I may not live much longer. I must have got the tingling power by the

accident that happened. It sometimes scares me a lot too," Nicole said. What the accident that

happened? And why did Nicole have such good news?


	5. Nicole's Story

Nicole's mind was filled with horrid memories about her past life. She wished that she was not even had these memories. Finally Nicole said, "My past life is horrid. It all started in a wonderful place called Lyoko. The place was wonderful where no danger was. It where everyone was free to do anything they wanted. Then one day all of a sudden the sky turned black, all of the animals ran away and mom sent for the guards. Then a flash of lighting came and Xana came. It was horrid as Xana chased after my mom and me. I decide to use all of my power but I was defeated. Then my mom decided to use the crystal of Lyoko. If she did she would die. She used it and said 'When I use the crystal no one will remember this ever happen' But I guess that shake cause me to remember. It must be Xana and if it is I need to settle a score with him for killing my mother." Nicole was furious. She had to go fight even thought everyone thought she was crazy. Odd said "I'll go with you Nicole. I love you and we will fall together." Nicole was happy to see Odd helping her. Everyone was confused and Jeremy tried to stop Odd but it was to late. 


	6. Lyoko

Nicole decided to go into Lyoko and try to stop Xana. Jeremy didn't want to send Nicole in to see Xana but he had no choice. If he did Nicole could be killed and on the other hand if he didn't she would be able to live. Nicole just got madder and madder when Jeremy didn't send Nicole into Lyoko. So he sent Nicole and Odd into Lyoko to meet Aelita so they could stop Xana.  
Once they got to the activated tower they had to go through many rooms to get to Xana. The room before they met Xana was hard to get through. Odd lost about 75% of his life points and had only 25% left. He sent Nicole and Aelita to fight Xana. What they got was a big surprised. 


End file.
